


Fourth Time's the Charm

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Bad Cooking, Baking, Birthday Cake, Birthday Presents, Established Relationship, F/F, Family Bonding, Feeding, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 06:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5956831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For once, she didn't care about being perfect just like Mother. She just wanted the girl she loved to like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fourth Time's the Charm

"Severa? Are you okay?"

Frankly, Severa had felt better. Not that the flour, the smoke and the ashes were getting to her, she was made of stronger stuff than _that_. But this was the third cake she'd messed up and if Laurent hadn't just bought a surplus they'd be running out of sugar by now. To top it off, not just one but _both_ of her parents had come marching into the kitchen to check up on her after hearing her scream in frustration.

"I'm not hurt, if that's what you think," she muttered. "Why are you _both_ here?"

"We were worried," her father said. "This morning you locked yourself in the kitchen and you haven't come out, even to practice with Cynthia like you always do!" She heard a grumble, and her father's cheeks turned pink. "Ah...and I was hungry."

"It _is_ almost time for dinner," Mother added. "Have you eaten at all today?"

"Of _course_ I did! I'm not _daft_. I've just been _busy,_ okay?"

"Would this have to do with a certain someone's birthday?" Mother asked, and Severa felt her cheeks go hot.

"W-why would you even-" She sighed. "Just because Noire and I are _together_ doesn't mean...and even if it _does,_ I didn't want anyone finding out because then they'd blab to her and I want it to be a surprise!"

"Severa, dear..." Mother stroked her hair, using that same _perfect, patient tone_ she always did when she wanted to placate someone. "We're your parents. You should be able to trust us by now."

"We'd never tell a soul, honest!" Father smiled. "But it does look like you could use some help." Severa groaned, looking at the three failures sitting on the counter. The first one was burned to a crisp, the second one had fallen, and the third was lumpy and hard as a rock. She wanted to stomp her feet and protest, this was _her_ present for Noire and she didn't want Mother meddling and proving that she was the most perfect baker in the world, or Father sticking his fingers into the bowls to taste everything.

But she'd been in here half a day, and if she stayed in too much longer people would start snooping around. People like Owain or Cynthia or Morgan, lacking proper filters, who would blab to Noire the first chance they got.

"Well, if you _really_ want to make yourselves useful," she finally said, "Mother, will you please scrub the pans? And Father, if you could help me mix the batter this time..."

"We would be honored," Mother said. "We'll help you make the perfect cake!"

"If I knew how to cook properly in the first place the _first_ one would be perfect and I could've been out of here hours ago," Severa muttered as she rinsed out the mixing bowls for the third time. "How does Cynthia's father _do it?_ "

"Because he's had practice," Father said. "You don't bake very often, Severa, and cakes are tricky."

"He's right," Mother chimed in. "It's sweet of you to want to do this for Noire, but you can't just walk into a kitchen and expect to turn out a perfect cake right away. Why didn't you ask us? We would have been happy to help."

Severa took the smaller bowl and thumped it down on the table, taking another two eggs from the basket. It was a good thing they had plenty of _those_ , too.

"Because I wanted this to be my gift to her, mine alone. She's cooked for me so many times..."

Mother smiled a little.

"I know how that feels. I don't like asking for help because I want to prove I can do everything perfectly on my own," she said. "But it's okay to need help, especially when you're taking on something like this."

"And we'd never tell, honest!" Father said. Once again, Severa realized not only were her parents just trying to help, but that she appreciated it. _This is the kind of thing you missed out on back then, after Mother went off to die for your sake and **not Chrom's** and Father got himself killed before you guys had much time to bond...it's time to really let yourself enjoy it!_

She pushed one of her messy pigtails over her shoulder and carefully cracked an egg on the side of the bowl. This cake would _have_ to be perfect, if two of the best cooks in the army were helping her out.

 

She must have thanked Mother and Father a million times. The cake turned out so well everyone who smelled it was suddenly starving and she had to shoo them away from the kitchen. _It's not **for** you, it's for someone very special!_

Now she walked as slow as a snail, trying to keep her hands steady as she carried the basket with the cake, a knife, a forks, a blanket, and a small plate over to the barracks, where she'd asked Noire to meet her.

"Oh! Severa...I'm a little early, if that's okay." It was _more_ than okay, she'd been worried _she_ would get there first and end up biting her nails and hoping the cake didn't get stale while she waited.

"It's fine," she said. "Um...happy birthday." She took everything out of the basket, laying out the blanket and setting the cake plate down carefully.. "I hope you like it...I mean, you _should,_ I made your favorite flavor!"

" _Oh..._ Severa, this is...um, I appreciate it, but so much _effort,_ especially when you don't like cooking much to begin with!" Noire's cheeks were pink and she looked like she was about to start crying. "I-I guess this is why I haven't seen you all day...I mean, I knew I would, but-well, you're here now, so..."

Severa watched her carefully take the knife, cut herself a slice of the cake and ease it onto the plate with a timid grace. Noire's smile after taking her first bite was enough to whisk all her worries and anxieties away.

"I did the best I could on my own, but I kind of had a little help. Just with the pans and all," she said. Noire swallowed, licking the stray bits of icing from her lips.

"It's okay. The fact that you wanted to do it for me in the first place, that you were thinking of me means more than if you'd done it all by yourself," she said. "And even if you had, and even if it was burned or hard or crumbly I'd still appreciate it!" Severa laughed, thinking of the three failures still sitting in the kitchen.

"I'm glad you like it."

"Sit down, have some with me." Noire patted the blanket next to her, and Severa gladly obliged.

"I only brought one fork, though."

"It's okay! I'll just feed you, then." Before Severa could even blink, Noire held a forkful of cake to her lips. "Say _ah!_ " And Severa _blushed_ , opening her mouth obediently, once again fully aware of how only Noire could reduce her to a silly, starry-eyed, compliant _nerd._

But if it was just the two of them, on Noire's special day, she could deal with it.


End file.
